The present invention is directed to facilitating the installation of threaded pipe. More particularly, the present invention is directed to facilitating the installation of threaded pipe in confined areas, such as those present in a bank of electrical duct work, in areas that are difficult or awkward to reach, such as under a bridge, in elevated areas, and to facilitating the installation of cumbersome pipe, such as a three or four inch diameter pipe that, because of its weight and size, is not easily manipulated by one or two workers.
Frequently, large diameter threaded pipe must be installed in closely confined areas, where large scale tools cannot easily be used, such as when installing pipe in a bank of electrical ducts, where the pipes are closely spaced. It also frequently occurs that such pipe must be installed above ground or at an unusual attitude or where it is difficult to fit a "man-basket" device in installing the pipe, such as under a bridge or above the workers' heads. In such circumstances, the weight and unwieldiness of such pipe also presents handling problems. Conventionally, in making such installations in electrical duct banks, the mating pipe ends are threaded together by use of pipe wrenches or chain wrenches. However, such tools are difficult to use effectively in such environments, because of the frequently encountered tight and awkward working conditions where conventional tools may not be easily or efficiently used, and because of the strength and dexterity required to position and turn the pipe to effect the proper connection. These problems may be aggravated by the weight and size of the such a pipe, which may make it difficult for a worker to move and position the pipe without some assistance, such as from a second or third worker.